


Mother Knows Best

by Mewo51



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewo51/pseuds/Mewo51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What is your relationship with my daughter exactly, Dr. Ziegler?”   </p>
<p>“I believe you already know the answer to that, Ana.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother Knows Best

The return of Ana Amari went about as well as one would expect. Reactions ranged from disbelief, to wonder, to suspicion, and overall to general acceptance. All except for Pharah of course.

Many would assume that the young Amari would have been ecstatic to have her mother back after so many years of living with her. But, Angela knew better.

She could see it in the soldier’s eyes. Eyes usually full of pride and devotion had been replaced with troubling emotions. And, it wasn’t thought possible, but Pharah’s usually rigid posture took on an even stricter presence. 

However the one change that Mercy really noticed was Fareeha distancing herself from everyone again, even Angela.

After long, stressful days of treating injuries and research, Angela looked forward to retiring to her quarters at night to the promise of Fareeha’s comforting presence. The two had moved into Angela’s quarters over a year ago, and even had a shared apartment a few miles from the Overwatch base. 

It had taken Angela and the others a year to get Fareeha to feel at home with everyone. And even longer for Angela to get to know the Egyptian woman on a closer level. What started as a close friendship escalated into a relationship in the time span of three years after Pharah answered the call to reform Overwatch.

So, when Fareeha began sleeping in her own quarters the night that Ana Amari, her mother, came back from the dead, Angela was crest fallen. And at first, Angela accepted Fareeha’s aloofness; certain that it wouldn’t last too long. However, after nearly a week of Fareeha distancing herself, Angela became understandably hurt. 

Hurt that Fareeha didn’t want Angela around to lend a helping hand. Hurt that she was left to sleep in her own cold bed after a year and seven months of sharing it with her lover.

And, as much as she hated to admit it, Angela was angry towards the source of all of Fareeha’s distress; Ana Amari. The woman had come back with little to no explanation as to where she had been for so many years. Ana had merely stated that she was back to pick up where she left off and left Fareeha to merely accept. 

It was none of Angela’s business, essentially, but like Fareeha, Angela had lost her parents too. She knew the heart break and confusion that Fareeha endured. She watched Fareeha struggle to move on and she helped her rise above her despair. And that was all Angela desperately wanted to do again for the woman she loved.

But, unlike before, Fareeha didn’t seem to want any of Angela’s pity or help. 

Maybe it was because, unlike before, their situations are drastically different now. Before, Angela knew what Fareeha was going through. She could confidently offer the depressed woman advice on how to get through it. But now, well…Angela never had her parents come back from the dead.

In the end, Angela should have done more. She should have tried harder to push past Fareeha’s defenses. Angela should have forced the younger woman to confront her feelings and not push her away. 

But, she didn’t.

She was afraid to push the already distressed woman away even further. So, she let her have her space.

Angela was a coward.

She was at least partially to blame for Pharah going on a mission with an unstable head. Angela didn’t try to force the Egyptian soldier to stay back at base to sort out her emotions. Instead, she merely watched as Pharah put herself in harm’s way, not that she was aware of the severity of Pharah’s shattered mind at the time.

Angela was helpless, taking fire from a Talon Squadron as Pharah surged into a line of fire with little to know protection. She could only watch as Pharah suffered for her rashness and have one of her rocket thrusters shot out by one of Talon’s snipers.

She could do nothing as Pharah fell at least 20 stories to the cold, unforgiving cement ground.

It was only after the enemy was depleted and maintained that she could rush over to her lover’s lifeless body. Blood pooled around Fareeha, staining her once blue armor. Her Raptora VI suit shattered. Dread gripped at Angela’s heart as she quickly pulled off the Falcon helmet obstructing her view of Fareeha’s face.

God, how she wished to forget Fareeha’s dull eyes, void of life, staring unseeingly up at her. 

The battle around them became nothing more that static to her ears as she brought her Caduceus staff to rest above the crumpled chest piece of Fareeha’s armor. A bright stream of golden light poured from it, engulfing Fareeha’s prone form in an almost blinding surge. Angela refused to look away.

“Heroes never die.” She whispered, intertwining her hand with Pharah’s own. Gentle teardrops smeared the blood staining the Egyptian’s face.

All was quiet for a long while. The injuries to Pharah’s body had dissolved, leaving not a trace of the horrid wounds they once were. Broken bones had mended. Blood loss had been restored. All that was needed was the steady thump of Fareeha’s heart. The heart that Angela had fallen asleep listening to for countless nights.

With a jolt, Fareeha’s body suddenly surged back to life. A loud gasp, followed by an inaudible inhale signaled that Fareeha hadn’t left Angela behind. She was alive, and she would be okay.

The trip back to base was a quiet one. Despite having emerged victorious, the atmosphere was anything but enlightening. Although Angela had revived Fareeha, the woman remained unconscious. Most likely the result of a severe brain injury, but Mercy would have to run thorough tests to make sure once they returned.

The flight back and the transfer to her medical ward were spent with Angela never letting go of Fareeha’s hand. She was determined to never leave the woman’s side ever again, no matter what obstacles life would through their way.

A scan of Pharah’s body revealed just what Mercy had thought; Fareeha was in a comatose state. The impact of Pharah’s collision to the ground had caused major swelling of her brain. It was uncertain when she would awaken, however both Athena and Angela were sure that it wouldn’t be long term. Ana had been there too, even helping her remove the shattered remains of Fareeha’s Raptora suit.

Angela decided not to voice her frustrations towards the older woman at the moment because for all she knew Fareeha could still hear them, despite how unlikely it would be. So, with great frustration, she was forced to bite her tongue to keep herself from blaming the woman for Pharah’s reckless behavior during the past week.

Much to Angela’s relief, Ana volunteered to take the broken Raptora suit to Torbjörn, leaving her alone by Fareeha’s bedside. 

Ana had been watching her like a hawk ever since she got wind of Pharah’s condition. Now, Angela could be herself without worry of Ana seeing how far their relationship had escalated. Not that Angela was really worried about that, but the fact that Fareeha hadn’t told her yet hinted at her wish to keep it hidden, at least for now. 

Fareeha’s prone form laid upon the cot, the monitor on her right confirming her stabilized condition. Angela quietly slid her chair to the head of the bed, enabling her to fully look upon the resting woman’s face. She almost looked peaceful, despite her unconscious state. However, the slightest of frowns pricked at the corners of her mouth. Angela hated that. 

With the hand that wasn’t currently intertwined with the younger woman’s hand, Angela cupped the side of her face. God, Fareeha was so beautiful. Her thumb gently caressed the Eye of Horus tattoo resting just below her right eye.

Her mind flooded with memories of Fareeha getting the tattoo. She was so young then, only 18. She had her entire life before her. And, despite her mother’s absence through most of her childhood, she had desperately wanted Ana to accompany her. But, a mission called the older Amari away overseas.

Angela took the young and eager Fareeha herself, and it was one of Angela’s most beloved memories of the woman. 

She was so stubborn. She wouldn’t even admit that she was nervous, despite the way her wide, darting eyes betrayed her. 

And her grinning smile when she saw it for the first time, it was priceless. 

Angela smiled fondly at the memory, a single tear rolling down her cheek. She had missed Fareeha so much. 

Brushing the dark locks of Pharah’s bang behind her ear, Angela placed a sweet, gentle kiss upon her forehead. Sitting back up, she noticed that the slight frown that was present on her lover’s face earlier was now gone; replaced with a small, content smile. 

Angela smiled. 

An audible grunt from the doorway had her jerk her hand away from its place above Pharah’s tattoo much like a child being caught with their hand in a cookie jar. 

Ana Amari stood before her, arms crossed across her chest. Her eyes spoke volumes, and Angela knew that her little moment with Fareeha had been caught.

Silence filled the room as the older woman made her way back to her seat at the foot of the cot. A stern glare and gesture informed Angela that she was expected to take a seat just opposite of her. With great reluctance, Mercy’s released her hold on Pharah and seated herself. 

Her brain was on high alert, scattering to find the words to explain herself, but Ana beat her to it. 

“What is your relationship with my daughter exactly, Dr. Ziegler?” 

Ana spoke in a monotone voice, devoid of her intent. Angela found herself suddenly nervous. Her hands fidgeted in her lap. 

“I believe you already know the answer to that, Ana”, Angela responded with a sigh. She was so tired. 

“Hmm, I thought as much.” Ana smirked at Angela’s surprise to the revelation. “You two are close, I noticed. After all I am her mother.” 

“Y-you knew that we-you knew about us?” Angela wheezed. 

After all, the older Amari hadn’t mentioned anything before. 

“Of course”, Ana muttered. “But, I didn’t know she was with you exactly. I just…knew.” 

When all that she received from the doctor was a questioning, borderline terrified, gaze, she decided to elaborate. 

“I visited her quarters just the other day. Wanted to explain myself. She wasn’t there, but her room was an absolute mess…” Ana smirked at the memory of her daughter’s pigsty of a room. Surely she had raised her better than that. “I was on my way out when I saw a small box on her table. Mind you, I know what an engagement ring box looks like when I see one, so I peeked a look. Saw a ring. I knew then that she was seeing someone, I just didn’t know who.”

Angela’s face had gone pale at the mention of a ring. Her mouth hung stupidly agape in a mixture of absolute surprise and confusion. Ana couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Of course my first thought was who the lucky guy was.” Ana went on with a wink. As deep blush spread across the blonde’s cheeks. “But, now I realize I should have asked myself who the lucky woman was.”

“S-so…” Angela stuttered, “You…approve…of us?”

Ana chuckled, eyes never leaving Angela’s worried gaze. “Approve? Me? My daughter with one of the most brilliant, self-proclaimed doctors in the world? I believe that goes without saying Doctor.”

Angela released a breath she didn’t realize she had been holding. She felt…relieved? Happy? Certainly better than she had felt in days.

“I’m sorry…I just don’t know what to say.”

“There is nothing to say Angela.” Ana assured her. “I heard of how you looked after Fareeha in my…absence. You were there for my daughter when no one else was. And, for that I am eternally grateful. After all I should be the one apologizing to you. I know my return hasn’t been well received by Fareeha just yet..”

“It’s nothing Ana, really-“

“Don’t make light of it Angela.” Ana cut in, voice firm. “I’ve noticed things. I’ve seen how Fareeha has been distancing herself from everyone, including you. I never meant to hurt her, I just-“

“You did what you thought was best Ana.” Angela reassured the woman. “I just wish that it wasn’t at Fareeha’s price I suppose.”

Ana nodded her head.“As do I, believe me. I just hope that one day we can be…together again.”

“I’m sure that she will…come to terms someday Ana. She just needs time.” Angela was unsure how Ana would receive her words. But, Ana merely smiled at her.

“Indeed. But, she will need you by her side in the mean time.”

Angela opened her mouth to explain Fareeha’s desire for distance, but Ana cut her off.

“You are…good for her Angela. She didn’t think I noticed, but she was constantly seeking you out. Smiling like some foolish teenager before forcing that stupid scowl on her face. Such a stubborn woman she is, just like her mother I suppose.” Ana laughed.

Angela remained silent for a moment, her gaze traveling back to the source of all her worries and distress for the past week. Still unconscious with only the faint beeping of the monitor to present her still beating heart. She suddenly felt unsure of herself.

Someone good for Fareeha wouldn’t have allowed her to go on that mission in the first place. It’s all her fault. It’s her fault that Fareeha is comatose. It’s her fault that Fareeha got hurt. It’s her fault that she died-

“Stop that.” Angela jerked in surprise at the sternness in Ana’s voice.

“I-I’m sorry. I just-“

“You are good for my daughter Angela. That, I am certain of.”

Angela rubbed at her eyes, a sob escaping her.

“How can you be so sure?”

At first, the older Amari didn’t answer her question. Instead, she rose from her seat across from Mercy and came to stand before her. A firm hand found Angela’s shoulder. With a gentle shake Ana embraced her. The hug didn’t last too long, Angela didn’t even have time to reciprocate before Ana pulled away and sauntered off to the exit of the medical ward.

“Because I see it in your eyes. The same look I gave Fareeha’s father…” Ana’s voice called to Angela over her shoulder. Once at the door, she continued.

“After all, a mother knows best.”


End file.
